


L'autre Molly

by Braisebang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Hogwarts, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisebang/pseuds/Braisebang
Summary: Parce qu'elle s'appelle Molly, elle aussi. Mais elle n'est juste pas la bonne Molly ; elle, elle n'est que Molly Maggie.





	1. PARTIE UNE

 

 

« Temps jaloux, se peut-il que ces moments d'ivresse,  
Où l'amour à longs flots nous verse le bonheur,  
S'envolent loin de nous de la même vitesse  
Que les jours de malheur ? »

_Lamartine, Le lac _

 

* * *

 

                                                 

 

Et elle danse, et elle chante, et elle rit - comme tout le monde après tout, insensible à sa perte, sans doute, et invisible à l’œil nu du monde.

"Je suis là" semblent dire ses yeux, "je suis là et je n'irai nulle part," et puis d'un coup le nénuphar qui berce son corps se fade et les étoiles la regardent brûler et soufflent sur ses braises.

"Tu es là mon enfant," elles répondent ensemble, "tu es là, mais comme tout le monde tu partiras."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Quand elle fut heureuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et les trois premières années, si calmes, si douces, s'estompent comme un rêve et s'essoufflent au gré du temps.

 

 

**Septembre 1961**

 

Ses jambes tremblent. C’est presque tout ce dont elle se rappellera de cette journée. Sa mère lui a tressé les cheveux ce jour-là. Deux tresses lui entourent la tête et lui servent de protection, comme si, lui a dit sa maman, comme si elles sont là pour te protéger, mais son bouclier n’a pas empêché le monde autour d’elle de s’esquisser, flou paysage dans une tête désorientée. Elle lève la tête, une grande porte lui fait face. Elle n’est pas seule : autour d’elle d’autres enfants attendent impatiemment et leur cris et leurs rires et leurs blagues l’empêchent de penser correctement. Du coup elle se concentre sur le tremblement de ses jambes, discret mais pourtant là.

Une femme les rejoint et elle est grande, revêche et sèche, avec un grand chapeau noir sur la tête et des lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez. Devant son regard inquisiteur, Molly ne l’aime pas, et ses sourcils se froncent pour extérioriser son malaise. Elle dut parler, cette dame, sans doute, parce qu’elle voit les lèvres de la femme bouger et ses grands yeux ternes les balayer tous. Elle dut parler, sans doute, mais Molly n’entend rien : ses jambes tremblent et elle ne voit que ça.

Puis d’un simple coup de baguette les portes s’ouvrent devant cette vingtaine d’enfants, ouvrant un monde merveilleux et inconnu ; Molly aurait pu remarquer le plafond qui imite le ciel ou alors le regard curieux des élèves accoudés sur eux, elle aurait même pu regarder le directeur aux cheveux blancs aux yeux pas tout à fait malicieux mais complices. Pourtant, la première chose que Molly remarque, c’est une lumière rouge qui reflète sur les murs. Ça lui attaque les yeux et lui fait penser au sang qui coule dans ses veines. Rouge, n’est-ce pas la couleur de Gryffondor, qu’elle se demande ? Elle lance inconsciemment un regard à la table concernée. Bruyants, brûlants pour une seconde d’attention, la plupart des élèves – les lions se rappelle t-elle, c’est comme ça qu’on les appelle – leur font des signes, un regard chaleureux censé être rassurant. Et Molly se rappelle ; ils ont un jour été à sa place, eux aussi.

Le maigre troupeau s’avance alors et elle sursaute quand un bruit sourd retentit derrière elle ; en voyant la grande porte refermée, elle se sent idiote, alors elle rougit et détourne son regard sur le haut du chapeau de la dame qui les accompagne. C’est toujours dans ces moments aux sonorités dramatiques, portes qui claquent, frissons qui secouent, que dans les livres moldus que son père lui apporte les pauvres personnages sont piégés par les vilains méchants. Souvent des sorciers, d’ailleurs.

Molly retient un sourire.

Puis se cache derrière ses nattes. Peut-être qu’elles la cacheraient, ces fidèles compagnons. Mais elle sent toujours quelques regards sur elle.

Ses camarades buttent sur les dalles de la salle et la dame leur lance un regard sévère, « je vous vois si jamais vous faites quoi que ce soit » semble t-elle dire. Puis elle se tourne vers l’homme âgé qui les dévisagent, sourire au coin des lèvres. Molly se doute bien de ce qui va se passer, dans le Poudlard Express certains élèves plus âgés avaient tenté de leur faire peur, à elle et à ses compagnons, à propos de la cérémonie d’admission. « Vous allez devoir chanter seuls et devant tout le monde, » leur avait dit un élève de Gryffondor avec un regard moqueur, « mais pas avant que vous vous battiez contre le meilleur élève de septième année : ceux qui perdent sont renvoyés chez eux. » Molly ne le croit qu’à moitié, dubitative, et s’en félicite quand elle voit seulement un chapeau rapiécé qui doit faire la taille de son torse posé nonchalamment sur une chaise quelconque.

Elle n’écoute pas vraiment le directeur – Albus Dumbledore, lui a soufflé son voisin de gauche – et préfère examiner ce chapeau. Il lui semble qu’il cligne des yeux mais Molly se reprend ; sa mère a toujours détesté les histoires qu’elle s’invente pour pimenter sa réalité. Puis finalement la dame à l’air terne prend un parchemin pâle qui semble neuf, et si Molly plisse bien les yeux elle peut même voir des tâches d’encre fraîche sur le dos de ce bout de papier. Raclement de gorge, froissement de papier et puis c’est parti. Le premier nom qui est crié est celui d’un garçon brun ; Molly le reconnaît, c’est lui qui dans le train croyait le plus aux mensonges des élèves de quatrième année. Il tremble et cela la rassure, elle n’est pas la seule.

À la grande surprise de tout le petit groupe, la dame s’empare délicatement du chapeau et le pose sur la tête du garçon. Chacun retient son souffle tandis que Molly, peu impressionnée, lève un sourcil. Une seconde passe, puis deux, et enfin trois, et au bout d’un moment qui semble s’éterniser le chapeau se redresse sur la tête du garçon, ouvre ses yeux – ses yeux ! – et crie « Serdaigle ». Molly sursaute. Derrière elle, une fille aux cheveux courts tombe par terre avec un cri surpris.

D’autres noms sont appelés mais cela passe comme un brouillard, après tout cela n’intéresse pas Molly, elle n’attend que l’arrivée de la lettre M, mais elle est concentrée, trop concentrée qu’elle oublie de répondre quand son nom retentit ; elle met plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que cette Molly, c’est elle. Alors elle s’avance, s’assoit sur le tabouret et s’attend au poids lourd du chapeau comme un prisonnier attend sa sentence mais il n’arrive pas, en tout cas pas assez vite à son goût. La dame semble prendre son temps et, agacée, Molly bouge frénétiquement ses mains sur sa robe de sorcière. Puis le chapeau se pose sur sa tête et contrairement à toute attente tombe sur son visage. Des gloussements se font entendre, Molly rougit, replace elle-même correctement le chapeau sur son crâne et sursaute une nouvelle fois car là, _là_ , une voix lui parle et elle ne sait pas d’où elle vient. Elle regarde à gauche, puis à droite, tombe presque de sa chaise puis se rend compte de l’évidence : c’est le chapeau qui lui parle.

« - Ah très chère enfant, quelles pensées mignonnes tu as là, quelle imagination débordante, » commence t-il et sa voix est étrange, pas humaine mais pas non plus gutturale comme celle des monstres.

Molly pose ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes. Ses jambes tremblent toujours.

« - Bon, je vois. Je ne conseillerais pas Serpentard, petite, cela ne t’irait pas, pas assez d’ambition. Et Gryffondor ? Uhm… peut-être, peut-être mais il faut que tu fasses rejaillir la lionne en toi et ce n’est pas encore gagné. Ah, une curiosité mal retenue, Serdaigle peut-être ? Ah non, je vois dans tes souvenirs ta difficulté à mémoriser, ça ne va pas. As-tu vraiment fait pleuré ta professeure à deux ans ? Que c’est étrange, pourtant je vois une loyauté profonde, une ténacité… oui, c’est ça, une gentillesse sans faille. Tu n’as pas peur du travail, n’est-ce pas ? »

Molly hoche machinalement la tête : tout va trop vite dans sa tête.

« - Dis moi, qu’est-ce qui serait préférable ? Je dirais Poufsouffle pour toi. Oui, c’est ça, tu t’épanouiras bien. »

Poufsouffle ? Molly le murmure silencieusement ; Poufsouffle, ça sonne bien, oui oui se dit-elle, ça sonne même particulièrement bien. Alors le chapeau crie, cette fois pour toute la salle et Molly voit la table tout à gauche se lever et applaudir. C’est celle qui a pour le moment reçu le moins de première année, elle remarque, et voit les armoiries de sa robe de Poudlard se colorier en jaune avec un animal qu’elle n’arrive pas encore à identifier.

Elle regarde la dame, comme pour avoir son approbation ; même avec son chignon serré et ses lèvres pincées, elle a une esquisse de sourire quand elle lui fait un signe de tête, semblant lui intimer d’aller les rejoindre.

Son cœur bat toujours la chamade, mais ce n’est plus aussi douloureux qu’avant. Elle se dit même que cela pourrait être agréable, dans un sens. On l’entoure, on lui parle, on rigole et Molly est confuse : pourquoi la féliciter si elle n’a rien fait ? Des élèves plus âgés, probablement en quatrième ou cinquième année, lui montrent une place vide. Elle l’accepte avec empressement : s’asseoir lui ferait du bien. À côté une fille lui sourit.

« - la meilleure des maisons de Poudlard ! Tu ne regretteras pas- »

Un autre enfant la place de Molly sur le tabouret avec le chapeau. Elle regarde autour d’elle : toutes ces discussions animées, ces sourires et ces rires, cette animation ne lui sont pas familières. Et ses tresses ne peuvent pas la protéger indéfiniment, se dit-elle, et ses épaules s’affaissent. Elle va devoir parler, elle réalise, devoir communiquer, sociabiliser et surtout, _surtout_ , se faire des amis.

« - -surtout depuis que Bobbart est parti, il ne pourra plus nous- »

Alors, un petit sourire éclaire son visage et elle se tourne vers la fille qui lui parle, prête à écouter, prête à répondre, prête à acquiescer, prête à rire.

« - -verras le pudding ici est délicieux ! Surtout n’oublie pas de goûter à tout, surtout aux- »

Ses jambes ne tremblent plus.

 

 

**Novembre 1961**

 

 

 

 

> _« Ô temps ! suspend ton vol, et vous, heures propices, suspendez votre cours ! »_

 

Le temps, Molly, elle aimerait le figer, comme ça, d’un coup de baguette. Fixer tous ses souvenirs, toute son enfance, les enfermer dans un bocal et ne plus jamais s’en séparer. Fixer toutes ses tristesses, s’en rappeler indéfiniment ; figer toutes ses erreurs afin de ne plus les refaire. Elle, le temps, elle l’imagine comme une vague, une vague qui va et qui part pour mieux revenir. Mais ce qui est parti est parti, alors quand la vague repart, il faut seulement se concentrer sur la nouvelle qui va arriver. Parce que cette nouvelle vague, c’est le futur. Sera t-elle puissante ou fade ? Y aura t-il beaucoup d’écume ou peu d’algues ? C’est quelque chose qu’on ne peut pas deviner et qui la rassure un tant soit peu ; sentiment exaltant : elle n’a pas à tout contrôler.

Et si le temps est comme les vagues, alors est-ce qu’on pourrait garder un peu de son eau salée ? Dans une bouteille en verre, peut-être ?

Aujourd’hui s’achève sa première semaine à Poudlard et aujourd’hui, aussi, elle est en retard. Simple détail, erreur absurde, pas quelque chose de bien intéressant ; un troll ne l’a pas attaquée et elle n’a pas été kidnappée par un centaure, voyez-vous, sa baguette s’est juste déréglée et n’a pas joué cette merveilleuse mélodie de Folies d’Espagne de Lully qu’elle aime tant. C’est une idée de sa mère, ce réveil improvisé, afin qu’elle emporte un peu de chez elle dans ce dortoir humide et dépersonnalisé.

Alors oui, aujourd’hui ses pensées explorent un domaine auquel elle n’avait jamais réellement pensé avant : le temps. Là, à cet instant, elle aurait aimé le figer et parcourir ces longs corridors sans qu’une seule minute, sans qu’une seule seconde ne s’écoule. Elle imagine un sablier immobile dans sa tête avec ses grains de sable qui flottent dans l’air.

À côté d’elle, sa camarade de dortoir – oserait-elle dire son amie ? – coure aussi, essoufflée. Elle s’appelle Aubrey et était censée se réveiller avec Molly ce matin ; hier elles avaient parlé jusque tard dans la nuit, du petit frère d’Aubrey à la petite taille de leur nouveau professeur de Sortilèges, des devoirs – déjà, des devoirs – à la passion de Molly pour l’eau. C’est peut-être pour ça d’ailleurs qu’elle a oublié de régler sa baguette hier soir. Mais Molly n’arrive pas à s’en vouloir. Elle l’aime bien, Aubrey.

Elles passent devant le tableau d’une bergère qui garde son troupeau, saluent un vampire qui, encore à moitié endormi, leur lance un regard mauvais, s’extasient devant une coupe de fruits, « Oh regarde Molly, comme cette poire semble si réelle ! ». Elles n’avaient pas eu le temps de manger. Honnêtement, Molly a l’impression que ces tableaux se ressemblent tous alors elle hausse simplement les épaules.

Toujours en courant les filles tournent dans le couloir de gauche, et à droite, puis encore à gauche, jusqu’à ce qu’Aubrey admette enfin : elles se sont perdues.

Et le temps qui ne semble vraiment pas vouloir s’arrêter. Molly suppose qu’elles vont devoir se débrouiller seules alors.

Au final elles arrivent devant une porte, rouge comme toutes les autres, et Aubrey tire sur l’épaule de Molly. Sur cette porte est inscrit « Défense contre les Forces du mal ». Elles soufflent, soulagées, et chacune se regarde pour savoir qui ira toquer. Parce que toquer, c’est attirer l’attention sur soi, avec en plus la honte du retard et le regard inquisiteur du professeur.

C’est Aubrey qui toque, c’est Aubrey qui entre en premier mais c’est Molly qui rougit.

« - Aubrey Loriolet et Molly Maggie ? Oui, oui, bon, vous vous êtes perdues vous me dites ? Par Merlin arrêtez de marmonner, entrez, entrez, prenez place mais ne dérangez pas plus mon cours. »

 

 

**Juillet 1961**

« - Molly ! »

Molly se retourne sur le quai de la gare, fatiguée, bras endoloris par le poids de sa valise, et pourtant son regard s’éclaire en voyant ses parents qui poussent la foule pour l’atteindre. Elle sait que dans quelques minutes ils seront devant elle alors elle se penche vers Aubrey et après un rapide au revoir, lui souhaite de bonnes vacances, avant de traîner son bagage vers ses parents, à quelques mètres devant elle.

Sa mère est toujours aussi radiante, Molly remarque, mais quelque chose semble illuminer sa silhouette et elle met du temps à identifier quoi. Agotha Maggie a grossi, une main aimante sur son ventre, l’autre qui la tend vers elle. Alors elle comprend et ne pose pas plus de question : Molly se jette dans ses bras. Derrière sa mère, il y a son père. Ému, un peu gauche et hors tableau, ses cheveux bruns un peu plus longs qu’aux dernières vacances, il lui sourit, complice. Il rejoint le câlin sans pudeur.

« - Oh ma chérie, ma grande chérie, qu’est-ce que tu nous as manqué, murmure sa mère, ses mains maintenant caressant les cheveux longs de sa fille.

\- Comme tu as grandis ma puce, continue son père, Edmund, en lui tapant dans le dos. Tu dois avoir pris trois ou quatre centimètres ! »

Puis il se baisse, prend le bagage de Molly entre une de ses mains et tend l’autre vers sa fille qui la prend en bondissant. Elle commence déjà à tout raconter à ses parents, tout, tout depuis le début, et elle est heureuse de pouvoir enfin de confier à eux. Les lettres, ce n’est pas pareil. Elle leur explique tout, de ses jambes qui ont tremblé jusqu’à ses notes optimales en Transfiguration et voir la fierté dans le regard de sa mère la rend heureuse.

Déjà, une année s’est terminée à Poudlard et Molly a devant elle deux mois, deux longs mois, où elle va pouvoir rattraper tout ce temps perdu avec sa famille dans leur petit appartement dans la banlieue de Londres, Hampstead, en haut du petit magasin d’électro-ménager que tient son père, un moldu au rire facile qui a charmé Agotha. Quant à sa mère, elle avait réussi à prendre quelques vacances pour profiter de sa fille et le Ministère ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur. Après tout, elle travaille bien dans les Relations Internationales Moldues et Sorcières ; des crises importantes, certes, mais qui peuvent très bien se résoudre sans elles, ou alors même attendre. Sa fille passe avant. Elle passera toujours avant.

« - Et après vous devinez jamais ce qui s’est passé ! s’exclame Molly en écartant les bras, imitant une explosion. C’était le lézard, oh oui le lézard, et dis donc le professeur n’était pas content ! Il m’a enlevé des points mais bon, c’est pas grave je les ai récupéré plus tard grâce à McGonagall. En fait elle est gentille, faut juste passer outre- »

Et Molly voit sa mère sourire ; oui, pense celle-ci, sa fille passera toujours avant.

 

 

**Décembre 1961**

 

Il fait froid et c’est tout ce que Molly peut articuler à travers ses moufles ; ses dents tremblent, bon sang, mais bien sûr cela ne l’empêche pas de maudire intérieurement leur professeur de botanique, monsieur Barrow, qui semble trouver amusant de faire courir ses élèves dans le parc de l’école en plein mois de décembre pour trouver des plantes déjà présentes dans les serres de Poudlard, bien au chaud et pouponnées par le professeur.

Et ce n’est réellement pas de la mauvaise foi ; Molly est bien au-dessus de ça voyons.

Le sort qui fait bousculer tous les autres c’est qu’elle n’a même pas pu choisir sa propre équipe vu que monsieur Barrow, « pour améliorer vos rapports avec vos petits camarades », a décidé de les former lui-même.

Voici comment Molly se trouve, à sept heures du matin, à vagabonder dans les mauvaises herbes – rares, certes – et les plantes étranges, accompagnées d’Edgar Bones, de Poppy Pomfresh et de Molly Prewett.

Tout n’est pas perdu bien sûr, et elle se perd dans la contemplation du ciel encore un peu orangé et de la rosée qui recouvre les parterres, les herbes, les arbres. Cette lumière de lever de soleil le distrait et elle se rappelle d’un poème qu’elle avait lu, enfant, émerveillée devant un semblable ciel coloré avec sa mère à ses côtés qui lui faisait du thé ; et soudainement une phrase lui revient, une phrase que Victor Hugo avait écrit, « il faut que tu connaisses Hugo ma chérie, » avait insisté sa mère, « attends, je vais t’en lire un passage ». Alors toutes deux posées sur le canapé rapiécé de leur ancien appartement dans l’East Baltimore, avaient contemplé les paroles poétiques de cet homme sage ; « il est français », avait dit sa mère, « alors c’est sûr qu’il est sage ».

Quelle était la structure de cette phrase déjà ? Molly a du mal à s’en souvenir.

Quelqu’un l’interrompt, gêné. « Je ne veux pas te brusquer ni rien, » lui dit Edgar, « mais il faudrait commencer notre recherche ».

Bien, elle réfléchira plus tard alors.

Elle plonge son nez dans sa grosse écharpe et dans le prochain buisson qu’elle voit. À côté d’elle, Poppy, les mains toujours vides, semble enchantée et note tout ce qu’elle voyait dans son carnet. À ce rythme-là ils ne sont pas prêts de terminer. Et à côté, alors qu’Edgar – le plus impliqué – fouillait patiemment dans tous les recoins sans se soucier de tâcher son uniforme, Molly – l’autre, la Prewett, d’ailleurs elles n’avaient jamais réellement parlé auparavant – montre parfaitement par une cadence régulière de soupirs son mécontentement, et parfois pose quelques plantes trouvées par les autres – souvent Edgar – dans le panier en commentant les trouvailles : tiens, cette plante est trop verte, celle-là est bien maigre, pas assez d’eau il faudrait qu’elle soit arrosée…

« - Attendez, crie Edgar en levant la main très haut, je crois que j'en ai une. »

Molly Maggie se précipite vers lui en prenant garde à ne pas écraser les plantes sous ses pieds. L’'autre Molly lève les yeux au ciel et porte le panier jusqu’à eux sans rien dire. Quant à Poppy, elle ne les entend même pas, trop concentrée sur une sorte de végétal bleuâtre qui entoure un pissenlit à l’apparence normale et qui, de plus, n’est même pas au programme et donc, pas du tout ce qu’ils cherchent.

« - Tu crois vraiment pouvoir trouver un filet du diable à l'extérieur ? soupire Molly Prewett, ça n'aime pas la lumière, tout le monde le sait.

\- Un filet du diable peut-être pas, mais un dictame, oui, répond Edgar, essoufflé.

Ils examinent ensemble la plante qui leur fait face et hochent la tête, contents d’eux-mêmes, puis la mettent dans le panier. Poppy, toujours en possession de leur carnet de notes, coche la case ‘dictame’. Une plante de trouvée, il n’en reste que quatre. Ou peut-être seulement trois, se demande Molly, après tout elle n’a pas écouté le professeur quand il a expliqué les règles, trop occupée à se frotter les bras pour stimuler un peu de chaleur. Aubrey a bien tenté de lui expliquer mais après avoir été associée à Aline Linbow, Benjy Fenwick et Grant Eustace elle n’a pas eu le temps et s’est éloignée avec eux.

Plus tard, ils trouveront un filet du diable sous un tas de buisson et fêteront leur dernier ingrédient trouvé ; plus tard ils pourront retourner au château, cours fini et deux heures devant eux avant leur prochain cours. Mais pour le moment ils cherchent, ensemble ou séparés, et Molly reste perturbée par le poème de Victor Hugo. Le visage de sa mère s’incruste dans sa rétine et, en cherchant sur les branches d’un arbre, elle s’en rappelle alors brusquement. Mais oui, bien sûr, c’est ça, se dit-elle, et elle chuchote mécaniquement ces douces paroles.

« Chaque homme dans sa nuit s’en va vers sa lumière » dit-elle en regardant le ciel qui dont le rose tourne au bleu, et cela sonne presque comme une prière ou comme une promesse. Ça lui va, elle sourit et se tourne vers Poppy qui tient une autre plante dans sa main.

Un jour elle trouvera sa lumière ; pour le moment, elle ne fait que rechercher une plante qui la fuit, cette lumière.

Elle ne réalisera que trop tard l’ironie que ce présage révèle.

 

 

**Janvier 1962**

 

_Molly,_

_Ta mère voulait t'écrire mais n'a pas eu la force d'envoyer sa lettre. Nous sommes à l'hôpital, le bébé ne va pas bien. On risque de le perdre.  
_

_Je t'aime très fort,_

_Papa_

 

 

**Février 1962**

« - Dis, Molly, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles jamais ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu veux dire quelque chose mais que tu te réfrènes. Tu sais, quand tu en auras besoin, on sera là pour t'écouter. Enfin, je veux dire, quand tu seras prête. Tu peux compter sur nous, promis. »

Alors elle pleure.

Puis sourit.

Mais elle ne parle toujours pas.

 

**Avril 1962**

 

Molly a toujours rêvé d’aventures au clair d’une lune pleine avec le son de la Nature qui l’entoure et l’excitation qui forme une boule dans son estomac. Elle a toujours pensé qu’elle réagirait comme les héros dans les films, le menton levé et la baguette haute devant soi, ses camarades cachés derrière elle, prête à les défendre, preux chevalier au service du Bien. Bien entendu maintenant, à l’orée de la Forêt Interdite, Molly ne fait que ruminer ce rêve dans son coin en essayant de suivre les grandes enjambées de Hagrid.

Oh, ce n’est pas du tout parce qu’elle ne l’aimait pas, non non, au contraire, il est très gentille – elle admet tout de même que sa taille lui fait un peur peur – mais normalement, à cette heure-là, elle est en train de lire des contes moldus dans la salle commune à Edgar avec Aubrey qui les mime,pas à crapahuter dehors.

Ce soir elle aurait dû lire celui de Barbe Bleue, son conte préféré.

« - Prête ? »

Elle hoche la tête, peu assurée ni rassurée : pas plus tard qu’hier elle a entendu des élèves parler de créatures si dangereuses au sein de cette forêt qu’elle n’a réellement pas envie d’y entrer. L’idée que McGonagall – qui n’est même pas sa responsable de maison ! – l’envoie là-bas en guise de punition lui paraît excessivement exagéré ; bon, d’accord elle s’est endormie plusieurs fois dans son cours, certes, mais elle souffre d’insomnie en ce moment. Aubrey lui avait même déjà dit d’aller voir l’infirmière pour qu’elle lui donne une potion de sommeil mais il s’est trouvé que Molly a oublié. Alors ce n’était pas si grave, ce n’est pas comme si elle était sortie pendant le couvre-feu ou qu’elle avait attaqué un élève de première année non plus ! Et l’envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite avec un demi-géant qui ne pratique pas la magie, franchement…

Ils entrent tous les deux dans la forêt seulement éclairés par la grosse lanterne tenue fermement par Hagrid, et Molly se rend compte qu’elle a oublié leur tâche ; elle se contente juste de le suivre, pauvre petit chiot apeuré, hors de son élément. Parfois elle trébuche sur une racine trop grande ou son échappe se coince dans la branche d’un arbre particulièrement bas, et dans ces moments-là elle ne peut empêcher un petit cri de sortir de sa bouche. Et à chaque fois son compagnon lui lance un regard courroucé.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes passées dans le silence, Molly se décide enfin à formuler ce qui lui brûle la langue.

« - Dis, Hagrid, demande t-elle en évitant une branche d'arbre, qu’est-ce qu’on cherche déjà ? »

\- Des Gytrash, lui répond-il, y'en a quelques-uns qui ont attaqué une élève de deuxième année qui s'promenait dans le parc, Dumbledore veut avoir la certitude qu'ils sont partis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, des Gytrash ?

\- Des grands esprits semblables à des chiens, on les appelle aussi des Cynospectres. Fais attention, y’a une pierre assez grosse là-bas. »

Molly évite de justesse cette roche et se retourne à nouveau vers Hagrid. C'est lui qui a la lumière, après tout.

« - Mais ce sont des esprits qui peuvent nous toucher ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est justement ce que j’comprends pas. Dumbledore espère comprendre, lui aussi. »

Si même Dumbledore et Hagrid ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe, comment peut-elle, simple étudiante ? L’idée que des spectres peuvent facilement la toucher ne l’enchante guère alors elle soupire, fort cette fois, et voit Hagrid lui lancer un regard désolé.

« - Bon, » essaie t-elle de dire, visage presque brave, « allons-y alors ! »

Mais bien sûr elle ne trompe personne et le tremblement de ses jambes la trahissent.

« - Allons y, » sourit Hagrid. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis là. »

Et cela la rassura un peu, juste un petit peu.

 

**Août 196** **3**

 

_Molly,_

_Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettres (ce n'était pas de ma faute, promis demande même à ma sœur, c'est elle qui monopolisait notre hibou !) mais je me rattrape en te demandant d'aller faire tes achats pour l'année prochaine avec moi. Que tes parents ne t'inquiètent pas, mon père sera là pour nous aider, on sera pas tout seuls. S'il te plaît, dis oui ! Et envoie ta réponse avec ton propre hibou, hein. Smash n'est pas non plus un super-héros moldu, il est fatigué et revient directement chez moi, je te préviens._

_J'attends avec impatience ta réponse,_

_Arthur_

 

 


End file.
